Extermination
by heromyth7
Summary: Isla Nublar, with it's dinosaurs long thought to be destroyed, is soon going to become to residential. The current residents are NOT happy. Time for extermination of scaleless pests.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Billy pov**

The ringing phone interrupted Billy Brennan's thoughts. He grudgingly raised himself from the fossil he was examining.

"Hello?"

"Billy I just found out something horrible." A familiar voice said.

"Alan?"

"Yes, Billy it's me. Listen, they're building on Nublar."

"You couldn't possibly mean Hammond's Nublar?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Don't you know what this will mean? Why won't the government stop them?"

"They won't believe that there is still dinosaurs, wait forget that. They won't even believe that they're were dinosaurs on the island in the first place."

"This is bad. Very, very bad"

**?pov**

" _Alpha, alpha! They're back! "_

"_Who's back?"_

" _The humans and they're destroying our territory!"_

" _You'd think they'd learn from last time… send them a warning "_

" _What kind of warning?" _

_« Easy, do what we do best. " _

**3rd pov**

" Barry! Where the hell did you go! » Jeff called out "Barry you darn yahoo! This isn't funny! "

Jeff Carver was one of the leading architects for Costa Rica's newest residential area : Isla Nublar. Jeff had heard of the stories of some crazy old man that had tried to create dinosaurs, but to him it was all just some ridiculous story the locals told. Though with this comforting thought the thick jungle scared the living crap out of him. He was personally more of a city person.

"Barry get your lazy butt out here!" he called out again.

Barry had to be the sloppiest worker of them all. He could never get the job done properly, to him right away seemed to mean in 20 minutes, he seemed to lack a stunning amount of IQ points and he seriously needed to lose some weight.

"Barry this ain't-" he was cut of when he stepped on something wet, mushy and slimy with a sickening _splurt_. He looked down and began clawing at his throat as if tearing his vocal chords will stop the horror his eyes were seeing. Underneath him lay Barry with blood shot eyes rolled into his head, his throat ripped out, his limbs at unnatural angles and worst of all, his stomach was ripped open and his guts were strewn out around him.

Jeff backed up with lightning speed into a tree. The grass was soaked with blood, as were the plants, the mud had been made with blood instead of water… so much blood…

Only then did Jeff notice the reek of rotting flesh, but Barry only died a few minutes ago how could he be rotting… It then hit Jeff that whatever had killed Barry could still be close. On the verge of panic Jeff spun around to run back to find some help.

White-hot pain sliced across his stomach. He instinctively clutched his belly. Something warm wet and mushy fell into his arms. He sank to his knees. Blind with pain all he could see were reptilian legs in front of him and he could swear that the creature was laughing at him.

He had a prayer at his lips, but all that came out of his mouth was blood.

**?pov**

"_Alpha the job is done, but they haven't left yet"_

"_Then we'll simply have to go bigger." _

**That's the preface for y'all! Gruesome I know, but horror's my specialty! So take me for who I am or don't take me at all! HAHA Anywho (don't you just love that word? I DON'T CARE IF THERE'S A SCWIGLY RED LINE UNDER IT!) the first chapter will be up soon so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (appropriate language and content please and don't crush my heart of I will come to your house and… now I just sound like a stalker…. Just review) **


	2. The Hunt

**Hello all my fellow JP fans! You are back so I see you liked the story, am I right? But for those who didn't review I am very, very disappointed in you and I might even send my raptors after you. And they'd be very, very happy to eat you… ALIVE! So I suggest you review kiddies…**

**P.S. I'm not evil… ish**

**Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is property of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

I watched the duckbill herd graze in front of me. About a hundred meters away. Their mouth-watering scent washing over my pack and me. I turned in the thick bush to make sure Raya and Rickey was behind me in V formation.

The hunt. My favourite pastime, you don't need to be hungry to kill after all. I'm a born killing machine; it's what I do best.

I tapped my killer claw impatiently on the ground. Patience is not one of my strengths. I couldn't understand Maia and Munroe could stay still for so long, or be able to wait for hour on end. A rustle in the bushes on the other side of the field erupted, scaring some of the duckbills that were nearby. At least I wasn't the only one that wanted to sink my claws into something.

Finally some of the duckbills started fighting each other, mating season has begun. I watched as the two biggest male duckbills swung and slashed at each other, competing for the females. After a few minutes it was all over. The male that lost, now injured, stumbled away from the herd. Big mistake.

I let out a high-pitched yelp and then exploded out of the bushes, Raya and Rickey at my heels. The startled herd began stampeding for the only exit from the clearing, with the injured male stumbling in pursuit. Perfect. I was now at the injured males heels, Rickey at his flanks and Raya right behind me. I leaped onto the males back and dug in with my killer claw, Rickey doing the same on the other side. Raya didn't leap on his job was to keep it running.

Suddenly the trees above us exploded and Maya and Munroe flew out. Maia landed almost gracefully on our prey's head while Munroe landed on the tail. The duckbill lurched forward from the sudden added weight, the BAM. He fell over as the two largest raptors of my pack, Johann and Percy rammed into its right side. All of us on the left side leapt off as the duckbill toppled over. Maia snapped its neck while the rest of us dug into its stomach.

We ate quickly before our kill attracted unwanted visitors. T-Rex is not someone you want to see hungry. Unlike what the humans believe, T-Rex can still see you if you stand still. Pterodactyls are nuisance when they want your kill and don't get me started on other raptor packs.

My pack is one of the smaller packs on the island, consisting of me, Raya, Rickey, Maia, Munroe, Percy and Johann. No chicks. We're all pretty young. Most of us were kicked out of a pack, but in Maia and Munroe's case they followed Johann when he got kicked out. Why I got kicked out, well it's a long story. Basically I did something stupid with Raya, Johann and Percy we got kicked out. Maia decided she couldn't live without Johann, so she came a long. Munroe being Maia's sister wanted to come along to protect her, even though she's twice his size. We started our own pack near the cost, then we found Rickey, battered, scarred and in a fragile state. We now live pleasant lives.

Or did live pleasant lives… The Humans came and started destroying our territory and the territory of other packs. We're now having problems with other raptors trespassing onto our territory. The problem with humans is that there are so many of them. They're pest, vermin! They seem to think that Nature will bow down at their feet. Well, they're wrong. That thought has killed so many of them and they still don't seem to realise that they bow at Nature's feet.

**Lea POV**

Someone up there must really hate me.

I'm absolutely lost in the middle of a tropical jungle, I'm soaking wet, covered in mud, it's getting dark, I'm thirsty, I'm cold, I'm starving and I can't call for help because I don't have a phone. Heck, my vocal chords aren't formed right so even if I called for help all the person on the other side would here would be "grtregertregetgrtg".

I plopped down onto a large grey rock, socking my behind even further. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, but nothing was saying that it couldn't start again. I looked up at the sky, which was pretty hard to see because of the dense forest canopy. From what I could see it was going to be dark soon. I kicked off one of my hiking boots and massaged my foot. My feet were so sore and it felt like I had bricks attached to them. I had been walking for what felt like years; I had at least been out here for 6 hours.

I lied down on the rock and my eyelids began to drop. _No_, I told myself I couldn't fall asleep. The jungle is like a wet furnace during the day, but a freezer at night. Last thing on my agenda was dying. Well, I couldn't ever plan ahead, so I didn't really have an agenda. But that was beside the point. Also partially the reason I was in this mess.

"Hey you!"

I flew off the rock at lightning speed. Did I mention that I had crazy reflexes? Well now I did.

"Wow, I didn't mean to scare you, but ok…"

By now I was holding a broken branch like a sword, ready to assassinate whatever creature was coming in the direction of the voice. Well, can you blame me? I was lost in the middle of the jungle, sleepy, with no idea what kind of animals there were out there!

A boy about my age stepped into sight. His light brown hair was a mess and hung into his eyes, his clothing was torn in places and he was covered in scratches and mud.

"Do you mind putting the stick down?" he asked, his voice sounded ruff like he hadn't used in days.

Suddenly remembering the stick, I dropped it feeling like an imbecile.

"Sorry that I scared you. I'm Lucas by the way, but call me Luke." He stuck out his hand and I slowly took it. "And you are…"

I hung my head embarrassed by the fact that I couldn't speak. At least I can't blush so my face didn't go red. I pointed to my mouth trying to indicate that I couldn't speak.

"Err… your thirsty…" I face palmed " Wait no, you can't speak"

I nodded my head. I pointed at him then motioned to the jungle around me to ask: What are you doing out here? He apparently understood.

"I ran away from home"

My eyes widened despite my efforts to avoid it.

"I know that it sounds strange, but my dad's a jerk, I'm sick of all the step mom's I keep on getting. I just can't take it. I'm now lost and have no idea what to do, etc."

I felt sorry for him; I doubted he wanted to be pitied.

'At least I'm not alone' I thought.

**Yeah I know, Lea and Luke, sounds like Star Wars characters. I didn't notice till I was finished typing (around three sentences ago). **

**REVIEW OR BE EATEN BY RAPTORS!**

**I doubt that you want to meet my velociraptors up close and personal… :D **

**SO REVIEW! or else**


End file.
